


I TAKE CARE OF YOU

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Freeform, Krampus Junkrat, M/M, Macro/Micro, devil junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	I TAKE CARE OF YOU

Mako sat on a couch, knitting. The atmosphere was quiet, too quiet.

Usually, there were sounds of laughter and small feets running, no there’s nothing.

Mako paused his knitting and went to check his small friends who slept in an old candy box that he turned in to a bed for them.

There they were, the small devil and krampus. But they didn’t look so good.

Their faces were red and they let out small sneezes now and then.

“Hey, are you guys okay?” Mako asked with a concerned voice.

“Mako…” “It’s so hot…” “My nose feels stuffy…”

Mako felt their small foreheads. “You guys are a having a cold and high fever. I’ll get you some medicine.

Mako went to the medicine cabinet and took some pills he crushed into smaller pieces so his friends could swallow them easier.

He came back to his small patients and gave them the medicine and some water. “Take these, it should help a little bit.”

The devil and krampus took the meds. “Hungry…” both said.

“I’ll make something small you to eat.” Mako said and turned to leave.

“Mako!” “Please, don’t leave us…” the creatures pleaded.

Mako couldn’t say no to them. He took a scarf, wrapped it around his neck and made it as a small hammock for his friends.

They went to the kitchen and the devil and krampus watched as Mako made some chicken soup for them. 

While the soup was boiling Mako made small cotton balls and dipped them in cold water so his friends could wipe their faces and cool themselves a little bit.

The soup was done. Mako lifted his friends on the table and served the soup in thimbles and gave some bread and water too.

The devil and krampus ate the soup happily. “This is so good.” “It’s nice and warm.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Mako smiled and ate some of the soup too.”

When the devil and krampus had eaten, Mako lifted them in the scarf again and went to the living room.

He sat down and gave his small friends pieces of paper so they could sneeze in them.

Mako continued his knitting while his friends took a nap, nuzzling close to his chest and purred.

Mako chuckled softly, his friends looked so cute.

Days passed and the devil and krampus got better. There were sounds of laughing and small footsteps again.

Mako admits that it was nice to have peace and quiet in the house, but he missed his friends playing with each other or with him, doing their shenanigans.

Especially Mako missed his friends sneaking in the night to his bed and sleeping on his belly or next to his face on the pillow.

Everything was fine again.


End file.
